El vino, fiel amante
by Fridda
Summary: Durante la visita que hacen a Invernalia, la reina Cersei reflexiona ante un cuadro que representa a Lyanna Stark. Bajo la mirada grabada en lienzo de esa meretriz con piel de loba y alma de zorra, la misma que le robó todos sus sueños, incluso los pocos que le quedaban...
**Exoneración:** La saga Canción de hielo y fuego es propiedad de George R.R. Martin. Al cual desde aquí quiero agobiar para que publique pronto Vientos de invierno.

* * *

En su mano estática sujeta con firmeza una copa de vino tinto, rojizo, casi como la sangre que corre por el interior de sus venas. Todo ello, bajo la mirada grabada en lienzo de esa meretriz con piel de loba y alma de zorra, la misma que le robó todos sus sueños, incluso los pocos que le quedaban, para acabar convirtiéndolos en papel mojado, un papel que al final se redujo a cenizas.

Rhaegar, el príncipe que le fue prometido desde niña, acabó en brazos de la descolorida Elia Martell. El desconsuelo para Cersei fue total. Duró lo que duró la fertilidad de Elia, porque si algo sabía Cersei es que hasta una princesa puede morir en un parto, ─igual que Joanna Lannister había muerto al dar a luz a ese sucio bastardo al que ella estaba obligada a llamar hermano,─ o que un dragón puede poseer dos cabezas. Sólo necesitaba una noche, ─aunque si lo pensaba bien, la noche ni siquiera era necesaria, pues lo que sucede bajo el manto de la oscuridad nocturna, bien puede ocurrir también a plena luz del sol─, para yacer con Rhaegar, para subyugarlo con el secreto que se esconde bajo su ombligo, el mismo que hace que Jaime u otros se dejen llevar de la mano; pero esa nívea zorra le arrancó la oportunidad de la punta de sus delicados dedos en Harrenhal. Lady Cersei, de cabellos de oro, ojos esmeraldas y piel de suave porcelana, hubo de morderse las uñas, de rezar a los dioses para que la norteña muriese, incluso que Rhaegar el príncipe soñado muriese. Y cuando al fin un negro cuervo llegó con la tan ansiada noticia, Cersei se sintió engañada por los siete, pues habían sido demasiado benevolentes. Lo que Cersei quería, lo que realmente Cersei deseaba, era que Lyanna Stark sufriese, que falleciese revolcada en dolor; anhelaba para ella una muerte peor que la que encontró la desnatada Elia Martell, ansiaba poder estar presente cuando abriesen la sábana que contuviese sus restos, los restos de una Lyanna vejada, maltratada, puede que incluso descuartizada. Para Cersei todo castigo era poco para aquella que había destruido sus ambiciones de reina. La clemencia era incontemplable.

Al final, resultó innecesario un dragón para alzarse con el trono de hierro.

Robert Baratheon no era tan guapo como Rhaegar, o como Jaime, pero Cersei no podía negar que poseía cierta belleza, era atlético y atractivo, siempre rodeado de mujeres. El día de la boda se mostró orgullosa, ella y no un hombre con espada era la que había conseguido ceñir una corona en sus brillantes cabellos áureos. Una corona para los Lannister.

Durante la consumación del matrimonio, Robert, gritó una y otra vez el nombre de Lyanna, Lyanna, que aun en muerte seguía desafiándola, imponiéndose y haciéndola perder, socavando el orgullo de una leona. Con Robert todavía encima, desnuda en aquella enorme cama, comprendió que a veces una no puede enfrentarse a lo que otros han amado y perdido sin haberlo jamás poseído. En esas ocasiones, la única capaz de imponerse es la muerte.

Hoy, obligada y arrastrada por su rey, esa parodia de hombre que es su esposo, el mismo con el que a veces ha de yacer mientras aguanta las arcadas que su nauseabunda presencia y el mal olor que desprende, le hacen tener, se enfrenta al mayor fantasma de su pasado.

Durante su estancia en ese deprimente y frío lugar llamado Invernalia, la reina consumirá más vino del que acostumbra, incapaz muchas veces de afrontar la mirada gris de Lyanna Stark, esa alargada sombra espectral que camina siempre tras Cersei, no sólo grabada en piedra o lienzo, sino también presente en las pupilas del bastardo del noble Ned Stark ─demostrando con su existencia que, a veces, los hombres honorables no lo son tanto─ también en las de la pequeña salvaje y desafiante Aria, porque el vino, aunque no lo sepa, es el mejor amante que ha tenido o podrá jamás tener Cersei Lannister. Es el más fiel de todos ellos, el que mejor la conoce. Le infunde valor cuando lo necesita, la acuna al anochecer hasta hacerla dormir, le ayuda a afrontar el dolor, también la no tan dulce vida que le ha tocado llevar a pesar de reinar. A mantener la cabeza fría, a disfrutar de las alegrías. Es su mejor consejero.

El vino, siempre fiel, jamás decepcionante.

Iza la copa hacia el lienzo que contempla. Brinda por la vida, por el futuro, pero sobre todo por sí misma. Con ausencia de sed, saborea en el paladar el afrutado licor, que una vez más vuelve a hacerla suya, a tomarla entre sus manos.


End file.
